Confesiones
by maestro jedi
Summary: bueno otra vez yo por aqui este fanfics es de mi pareja yaoi favorita de pokemon y tambien esta dedicada a mi amiga fanderichie espero que la disfrutes XD para los que no entendieron es de Ash/Riche asi que pasen a leer y dejen comentarios


Por que no puedes amarme

Dedicado a fanderichie sigue siendo tu misma por que para mi eres una gran amiga

Por que no puedes amarme

Por que no quieres entender que mi corazón ama a alguien más

A quien en este mundo puedes amar mas que a mi

Por favor los dos sabíamos que no teníamos ningún futuro juntos.

No es verdad siempre creí que llegaríamos asta el altar para entrelazar un amor que se venia dando desde el primer día que nos conocimos por que asta ahora me rompes esta ilusión.

Misty yo.

Solo respondeme por que no le das una oportunidad a lo que sentimos los dos.

No puedo por la simple razón que ya amo alguien mas con todas mis fuerzas.

Quien puede ser objeto de tu total devoción asta esos extremos quien es acaso es may o dawn o tal ves melody por que podemos seguir así toda la tarde al fin y al cabo la lista es inmensa que acaso yo no soy lo suficientemente mujer para que al menos valga un poco de tu amor.

No es eso si no que nunca podría amar a una chica de esa forma.

La expresión de misty se puso de un color pálido su voz era casi un suspiro acaso estaba oyendo bien o ash acababa de decirle que el no podría amar a una mujer de esa forma a si que el dueño de su corazón no era chica eso significaba que amaba a un OO?

Acaso hoy bien o digites que no podías amar a una chica de esa forma.

Este yo.

No me digas que amas a un chico.

La cara de ash tomo un rubor casi rayando con el rojo incandescente más paresia una señal de alto que su cara.

Cuando me lo pensabas decir.

Nunca.

Acaso me vieras seguido dejando vivir con esta ilusión para tratar de conseguir tu amor cuando ya sabias que tu corazón estaba negado para mí como pudiste.

Misty si yo pudiera me obligaría amarte pero ya no puedo cambiar he tomado la decisión mas importante de mi vida y no ay vuelta atrás

Sabes mejor no digas mas me voy y solo espero que seas muy feliz con la decisión que has tomado y adiós

Misty déjame explicarte

No me toques

Diciendo eso la chica empezó a caminar lentamente legos de ay sentía que cada paso su voluntad caía a pedazos todas sus ilusiones había muerto en un solo instante por que ash nunca le digo que le gustaban los chicos para así no estar tan preocupada de llegar a gustar de arreglarse cada día para el, acaso este era un mal sueño mientras que con ash la cosa era aun peor lo único que el podía hacer era verla alegarse quería llorar pero a un que sentía la necesidad ninguna lagrima salio de sus ojos de pronto noto que alguien lo observaba desde las sombras.

Y bien como se lo tomo.

Creo que lo tomo bastante bien le tomara algo de tiempo para asimilarlo.

Bueno al menos se lo tomo mejor que melody

De eso ni hablar al menos ella no me golpeo tan duro que no termine en medio del mar

Sin decir más los dos se empezaron a reír

No estas preocupado que nunca te vuelva hablar.

Pues no la verdad si ase eso significa que no era una amiga de verdad.

Ay ash nunca cambiaras verdad.

Acaso no fue eso lo que hizo que te enamoraras de mí.

Bueno yo OOU.

Sin decir más los dos chicos se acercaron lentamente asta que sus labios estuvieron a pocos centímetros de tocarse cuando dos pokemon saltaron sobre ellos haciéndoles caer del susto.

Pikachu.

Sparky.

Que no ven que acaba de arruinar un momento magico.

Te dije que debimos meterlos a sus pokebolas.

Si lo se pero me da pena meterlos no ves que no son del tipo que les gusta estar encerrados.

Si lo se pero cuando volveremos a tener un momento así.

Pero no recibió respuesta en caso de eso sintió que alguien lo tomaba entre sus brazos para hundirlo en medio de una lluvia de besos y carisias.

Ash que ases.

Lo que siempre deseé acerté desde el día que nos conocimos.

OWO no conocía este lado tuyo ash.

Pues estamos a mano luces tan lindo cuando te ruborizas richie.

No digas eso que me apeno.

Sin decir mas se volvieron a fundir en un mar de carisias y pasión al fin podían ser sinceros con sus verdaderos sentimientos no tenían que ocultarlos a nadie ni a nada habían decidido vivir cada momento que pudieran juntos y no estaba dispuesto a que nada ni nadie los separara habían luchado contra la adversidad desde el primer día que se habían conocido y lentamente su corazón les digo que era la persona indicada no importaba las distancias y el tiempo en que tardaran de verse cuando se reencontraban la llama seguía encendida con la misma intensidad incluso mas fuerte alimentada la pasión y las ganas de amar a ese ser tan especial.

Bueno creo que debemos partir richie.

¿? A donde creí que misty era la última de la lista de las chicas que tenias que decirles la verdad ¬¬ o que ay más chicas por ay tratando de ganar tu amor.

OOU no solo quiero que regresemos el hotel para continuar nuestro jueguito en un lugar mas intimo no pienso hacerlo en el bosque es mucho riesgo además quiero tomarme mi tiempo para disfrutar de tu lindo cuerpecito.

Yo igual pero desde ahora podremos disfrutar los dos.

XD si oye y dime has pensado como decoraremos el nuevo departamento.

Pues estado pensando en un modo modernista y algunos cuadros que vallan con el tema.

Por eso te amo sabes cuales son mis gustos sin contar que te amo con locura.

Yo igual.

Lentamente empezaron a caminar hacia el pueblo no llevaban prisa tenían todo el resto de sus existencias para disfrutar de su amor que por primera ves en mucho tiempo era libre como el águila para desarrollarse asta donde pudiera pero al final solo importaba una cosa estaba juntos.

Juntos para siempre.

Fin

Bueno pues espero que les aya gustado claro esta que este fanfics es mi primer intento de escribir sobre una de las parejitas yaoi que tanto me encantan el final todavía necesita se pulido pero asta donde lo veo es uno de los mejores.

Cuídense y que la fuerza los acompañe.


End file.
